Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150425172636
I am seriously so sick of seeing all of these vitriolic comments about Ariana's body. Yeah, she has a tiny framed body. SO. WHAT? Believe it or not, some people really do have that body type. I am almost as petite as her, and I am older than her. It is simply how I'm built and Ariana is the same. Lay off her. Stop saying she looks prepubescent. No woman wants to hear that EVER. And for the love of god, don't put her down for the size of her breasts. Women, how would you like if you were told you had the bust size of somebody's 12-year old cousin? Men, how would you like it if somebody told you you had the penis size of a prepubescent little boy? We all have things we are insecure about, and breast size is a universal one for women. Especially since it's treated as a gauge by which to measure sex appeal and how womanly a woman is. She's not a child, so stop stigmatizing her as though she is one just because she looks like one to you on account of her not having the body of a swimsuit model. Jesus Christ. I'm also so sick of people bitching about Ariana's (and for that matter, other female celebrities') wardrobe. Besides the obvious principle of the matter, which is that she's a grown ass woman who can dress however the fuck she wants, what do you think will happen when you stick a grown woman whom wants to be seen as such with a little girl image? She'll want to desperately shed it. Maybe if the masses didn't treat her like a child and make fun of her for her youthful body, she wouldn't feel she had to dress in provocative clothing to prove herself. But she shouldn't even have to justify herself because maybe it's really as simple as that she just likes wearing these outfits. Maybe they make her feel sexy and GOOD about herself in lieu of all the hateful remarks. Oh, but that's right. We don't want women to feel sexy and good about themselves. We can't ever have that. Honestly, not that I don't acknowledge that skinny body types have a privilege over other body types because I do - and I don't mean to downplay the plights of curvier girls because I know they have it harder - but REGARDLESS, there is such this growing influx of hatred towards skinny girls lately. It seems to be now that in addition to putting down curvier bodies in favor of thinner bodies, people are now putting down thin bodies in favor of curvier bodies in some form of retaliation. Just no. All you're doing is pitting women against each other and contributing to the root problem. In the grand scheme of things, you're just perpetuating a culture that makes women feel like shit about themselves. How about instead of putting any one body type down, we start appreciating ALL bodies? How is that for ACTUAL body positivity? But no, of course that's too much to ask for, because we can only appreciate one body type at a time. In celebration of curvy girls, we MUST put down thin girls in the process and vice versa. And it doesn't even stop there. On both sides of the spectrum, there's a specified degree of either type we must be; any more or less is not acceptable. If you're thin, you're either not thin enough or TOO thin and must SURELY have an eating disorder, because it's not like, you know, women of all body types suffer from eating disorders. If you're curvy, there's either too little of you to love or too much. Your body proportions have to be JUST SO for you to be sexy, otherwise, you're just fat. We preach about body positivity, then turn around and put down women for their breast size (be it too big or too small), their body measurements, whether they have too much or too little of "the booty", whether they have a thigh gap or don't have one, how thin or not thin enough they are, how curvy or not curvy enough they are, how tall or not tall enough they are, then we shame them even further when they undergo drastic procedures and measures to try to achieve this IMPOSSIBLE standard of beauty we hold them to. Where does it end? Stop making women feel like shit about themselves. There is enough pressure on them to look a certain way as it is. Stop being a judgmental, misogynistic asshole.